


Take This Cup

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [20]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, POV Caspian X, Pining, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: The one thing they never tell you about holding a torch for a lost love is how very much ithurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Luke 22:42. Any and all characters you recognise belong to C. S. Lewis.

Over time, you come to accept reality: Ed is gone, for ever. But you cannot let him go completely, and so a part of him is tucked away in the corner of your heart. That part of him will always be with you, waiting and watching.

All you can do is welcome him, pour him a cup of wine (metaphorically, of course), and let him get on with whatever he’s there to do. A mixed blessing, to be sure; his memory’s kept alive, but your love for him is also evergreen.

And how do you bear that kind of pain?


End file.
